


get along

by caimani



Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Ben and Cody might fight over Patty's attention sometimes, but they can get along too.





	get along

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://caimani.tumblr.com/post/181601420698/get-along)

Ben wakes up with his arms around Patty’s waist, which is pretty much the ideal way of waking up. His face is buried in Patty’s chest, who’s still asleep. 

Tentatively, Ben draws away from Patty, just enough to look up at Patty’s shoulder, where he can see Cody’s arm. Cody is awake, looking intensely at Ben from the opposite side of Patty. 

“I get to be on that side tonight,” Cody says.

Ben squeezes Patty possessively. “No you don’t. This is my side.”

Cody’s face slowly morphs into a smile. He shifts on the bed, and then, before Ben realizes what’s happening, he abruptly rolls Patty over so he’s facing the other way. Ben loses his grip on Patty and cries out sadly.

“What are you doing,” Patty mutters sleepily.

Cody cuddles close to Patty and kisses him softly. Ben gapes in shock and vaults over Patty’s hip to force himself into the tiny amount of space between Cody and Patty. Cody tries to push him back, but that just creates an opening that Ben immediately takes advantage of.

Patty’s eyes are opening now and he blinks at the scuffle happening between Cody and Ben. He groans and leans away from them to rub at his eyes.

“It’s too early for this,” he says. “Ben, get back on your side. Quit kicking Cody.”

“I’m not kicking him,” Ben says. “…yet.” Patty gets upset when he does that. Even when Cody deserves it.

Cody sits up. He’s got a look on his face that Ben doesn’t think he can trust. “Hey, we were getting along. Look, this is us getting along.” He pulls Ben up so he’s sitting in front of him and then he lowers his eyelids a little. Oh.

Alright, Ben can play this too. Ben leans close to Cody and kisses him. He feels Cody’s arms wind around his waist to hold him from behind, one of them slowly rising to play at his hair. It sends the good kind of chills racing through his body. Yeah, he can get along with Cody. For this at least.

“Aww, you do care about each other,” Patty says from behind them. Ben keeps kissing Cody, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Cody writhes a bit under Ben. Fuck.

“‘Course he cares,” Cody says once Ben breaks the kiss. He’s breathless. Ben might be a tad breathless too. “Only in bed, though; once we’re cuddling on the couch, he’ll start kicking me again.”

Patty laughs. “Okay, I’ll leave you two in here so you can keep getting along then. I’ll start breakfast.” The bed shifts behind them as he gets off, probably heading for the kitchen.

Ben and Cody are both quiet, both of them audibly tracking Patty’s movements. Then Ben looks back down at Cody. He kisses him again, more gently this time, and he moves away after only a few seconds. 

“I do like kissing you at least,” Ben says, moving his arms so he’s pinning Cody down more securely. Cody can probably throw him off easily, but he doesn’t.

“Oh, I’ll never get tired of kissing you,” Cody says. “And everything that follows. But I do get tired of you kicking me.”

“Then quit stealing Patty,” Ben whispers, narrowing his eyes. He’s joking. Sort of. Okay, maybe not. 

Cody snickers. “Nope. He’s mine too.”


End file.
